


First Thanksgiving

by Jasper0304



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasper0304/pseuds/Jasper0304
Summary: This was something I wrote a while ago based on  this post I found on tumblr. My friend and I debated on who would be the one to put a hole in the wall at Thanksgiving. So I basically wrote this short fic to win my case. Being that Thanksgiving is right around the corner, I decided to post it. Hope you enjoy it!





	

A light repetitive tapping noise stirs Regina awake. She opens one eye slowly. The light shinning through the curtains tells her that the sun has recently risen. She reaches over and grabs a handful of sheets. She turns her body fully to see that the space next to her is empty. 

_tap, tap, tap_

The noise is coming from downstairs. Regina grabs the sheet to remove it from her body and winces at the pain that radiates from her hand and through her wrist. She looks down at her right hand and the sight of her wrapped knuckles is a sudden reminder of the night before. She breathes out a sigh and shakes her head remembering the foolish thing she did. 

_tap, tap, tap-tap, tap_

Mindful of her hand this time, Regina climbs out of bed and puts on her robe. Carefully sliding her wrapped hand through the sleeve and cradling it against her stomach. She walks out into the hallway and stops at the top of the stairs. 

Emma is standing at the very bottom of the stairs and has disassembled one of her decorative frames. The art work and glass are laying haphazardly on the 4th step. The black frame itself is now being hammered directly onto the wall. In the center of the frame there is a hole about 4 inches across and 7 inches long. 

"May I ask what you are doing to the wall?" Regina announced her presence. 

Emma jumped and nearly dropped the hammer. "Oh geez Regina! You scared me." 

"Well you woke me so it is only fair." 

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to."

"Then what are you trying to do exactly?" Regina began to descend the stairs. 

Emma picked up a nail and began to hammer into the frame again. 

"Well I woke up this morning and you were still asleep."

_tap, tap, tap_

"I didn't want to wake you so I just laid there thinking."

_tap,tap_

"Your hand was propped up on the pillow between us and your face looked so peaceful." She paused for a moment and turned to face Regina before she continued.

"As I looked back and forth between you and your swollen, battered hand, I thought to myself that I never wanted to forget what happened last night." 

Emma hit the nail one last time, driving the head to sit flush against the frame and then stepped back, observing the masterpiece before her. 

Regina reached the bottom step and turned to look at the wall. "I thought you said you were going to fix it."

"I did! Doesn't it look so much better now?" Emma turned and grinned excitedly at Regina. 

Regina shook her head and chuckled. "And how exactly does framing a hole in the dry wall make it better?" 

"Well it's not about the hole itself. It's what the hole represents." Emma stared back at the hole adoringly with a tilt of her head.

Regina turned her head to the side waiting for an explanation. "And what is that, dear?"

"This hole represents our family." Emma smiled again. The smile reaching all the way to her eyes. Regina couldn't help but smile back at Emma even though she wasn't quite understanding the point of all of this. 

Emma's smile faded and she began to explain. 

"Last night my mother was unbearable. The way she kept commenting on everything from the way the table was set, to the choice of Sweet Potato Casserole as a side instead of a dessert."

" _You_ insisted on it being a side dish." Regina clarified. 

"I know, I know. But that's not the point." Emma reached out and gently placed her hands on Regina's upper arms. 

"What I'm trying to say is that I knew she wasn't going to make things easy. And honestly she was a lot worse than I prepared myself for. But her last remark about your apple pie was completely uncalled for."

Emma stepped in a little closer so there bodies were flushed together. She guided Regina's arms up so that they rested around her neck and shoulders, and then wrapped her own arms around Regina's waist.

"I really appreciate you not putting a hole in her face and putting one into the wall instead. As much of a pain my mother can be, she means well ... I think." 

Emma contemplates the thought for a moment with a scrunched brow. 

"Anyway, I know it took a lot of self restraint and by the end I couldn't take much more of her. And obviously neither could you." She tilts her head towards the newly framed hole. 

Regina grimaces at the reminder. "Emma I hate to be obtuse but I'm still not understanding the point in framing something like this. I lost my temper and took it out in an uncivilized way."

"Uh, well. I'm sorry this isn't coming out at all like I hoped." She let out a soft chortle. "Saying it out loud is also making it sound a lot cheesier than I realized." 

Emma looked down. Her eyes clearly searching for the right words to say. 

Regina smirked and rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. She couldn't help but find Emma's rambling endearing. 

"Okay let me try again." Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

"When I woke up yesterday morning I was scared. I was scared because I wanted our first Thanksgiving together to be perfect. I wanted my family to get along for a change and just be like a real family for once. But then my mother started doing the things she does and my patience began to run thin. But then I would look at you and saw the strength in your eyes to help me get through it." 

Emma's eyes were now locked with Regina's. 

"Last night made me realize that you and I, together we can get through anything. And we will punch down walls if we have to in order to overcome it. Both figuratively and literally of course." 

She pulled Regina's right hand up in front of her face and kissed her bandaged knuckles.

"We are not perfect and we will never be perfect. But we will fight for each other and each other's happiness no matter who or what tries to stand in our way. That is what our family does." 

Emma stared into Regina's tear filled eyes and searched for some sort of sign that she understood what she was saying. 

Regina reached up with her injured hand and caressed Emma's face. She leaned in and placed a firm yet sensual kiss on Emma's lips. 

"I love you. And I will always fight for us and our family. And even though your mother can be selfish beyond all belief, I will tolerate her behavior because she is apart of that family."

Emma pulled Regina into a tight hug. 

"Thank you." Emma whispered into Regina's hair. 

They pulled apart but Regina still remained in Emma's arms. Regina wiped tears from her eyes and noticed Emma had a puppy dog look on her face. 

"What? What's wrong?" Regina asked. Pulling Emma's chin up to look at her. 

Emma hesitated for a moment before she finally spoke. "So does that mean we can keep it?"

"Absolutely not." Regina quickly spat out. 

"Oh come on Regina! I spent all morning searching for nails and a hammer in the garage. Can we at least keep it up until the new year?"

"No!" Regina pulled herself out of Emma's arms and began walking towards the kitchen. 

"Christmas?" Emma continued to debate the subject as she followed closely behind.

Regina turned back around and put her hands on her hips. Her face stern with disapproval. Emma pleaded with her palms pressed together in front of her face. 

"Christmas Eve and that's final. It better be repaired by Christmas morning just in case I need to put another hole through the wall after Christmas dinner. We couldn't possibly have two holes. People will think we're barbaric." Regina finally agreed. 

"Deal!" Emma quickly took the offer before she could change her mind.

"Good. Now go wake up Henry and I'll get breakfast started." Regina turned back towards the kitchen but before she did Emma spun her around and gave her a quick kiss on the check and hug from behind before darting up the stairs to wake their son. 

"I'm going to see if Marco can make us a plaque to display below it!" Emma shouted from the stairs.

Regina rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself, "That's not happening."


End file.
